


Solider, Poet, King

by Sw00p



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:41:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29321076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sw00p/pseuds/Sw00p
Summary: Hundreds of years on from the current events in the DreamSMP, a stranger tells a tale of what happened to the many residents of that land...
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. The beginning

Deep underwater, under the giant tree, The last remaining citizens of the city of Mizu gather around a campfire, craving the ounces of warm that spat off the fire.

The adults mutter amongst themselves in fear. They knew the truth but didn’t have the strength to tell the younger ones.

Their food and sanitary water stock were now practically finished. The O2 supplier chugging out the remains of what it had. They knew the end was near.

“I”m cold.”

”I’m hungry.”

”I’m tired.”

The few children exclaimed in discomfort. They did not know of their future, but knew something was off in their small group of survivors.

”How about a story, huh?” 

At the back of the group, stood a strange-looking, freakishly tall man. Known for isolating himself and writing too much, he was considered a loner in the city. That didn’t stop the children from rushing to his feet, eager eyes staring straight at him, ready for whatever words came out of his mouth next.

”Uhh Wow okay didn’t expect such a big audience..” 

He begins scrambling through his bag, trying to find the one book he knew would keep the children happy and calm until their inevitable fate.

Quickly skimming through the titles of all his books, he finally lays his eyes on the best suited book for the situation. The book’s pages were on the verge of spilling on the floor and the edges of the cover was torn and burnt. You could tell it was ancient. On the cover, a faint dark green spiral.

He finally started reading...

”Many centuries ago, in a land not far from here, lived a **Soldier** , **Poet** and a **King**.”

Unbeknownst to the man, he had picked up the wrong book.


	2. The Soldier

TommyInnit was a ~~child~~ ~~big man~~ _Soldier_.

He’d be a fighter for as long as he could remember. The seeds of war were planted way before he could use the sword he’d fight in them with.

At such a young age, he was thrown into battles that were not his to fight. Never got the chance to be in kid, Never got the chance to be himself.

Known for his bravery across the lands, he never stopped fighting and never gave up, even when a win at that moment was deemed impossible by all that watched on.

Even though attachment was seen as weak in those times, Tommy had grown attached to a pair of discs. As worthless as they seemed, they became the most powerful item on the entire sever. Many wars and battles had been fought for a measly pair of music discs when they finally got back to their original owner, Tommy of course.

As confident as he was, he would of been nowhere without his ~~sidekick~~ best friend Tubbo. An inseparable pair they was. Barely ever seen without each other ~~(except when h-~~. Even when the going got tough, they were always together, bringing each other up, being optimistic and hoping for a peaceful happy future.

TommyInnit was a _soldier_.

Until he couldn’t fight anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> apologises for the short chapters. im quite bad at writing so its hard to write a lot  
> Sorry!! :D

**Author's Note:**

> ELLO ANYONE AND EVERYONE!  
> this is my first story e v e r and im honestly quite excited   
> not completely sure wheres its gonna go but i hope anybody will enjoy it!


End file.
